Kam's Valentine
by gaia09
Summary: It was two weeks before Valentine's day and everybody has a partner... everybody except for Kam. One unusual day, a certain somebody stumbles upon the Music class, mistakening it for Art class. Will Kam find true love or will Cupid let him down?
1. From Art Class to Music Class

**Okay... I've been a long time author in this website and... my first time in this fandom... Two words: first fic. Please be considerate... even a little...please? **

* * *

**From Art Class to Music Class  
**

The room filled with happy and childish voices. Some fighting, some cheering happily. Laughter filled the air. Though the noise was unbearable and it almost filled the air, a sigh was surpressed from a certain boy's lips.

"Yo Kam!" a slang-like male voice passed through the boy's ears. A certain dark complexioned boy with a hat sat next to him.

Lil'D, the other boy, saw the Asian's gloomy face. "Yo, dawg, why the long face?"

Kam Chin let out another sigh. As though their minds interconnected, Lil'D quickly knew the problem Kam has. "You can't find anyone perfect for you for Valentine's Day, can you?" he said, laying a hand on his back. "Don't worry, you'll find one."

Kam groaned. "You guys are so lucky! I mean... Eddie gets to go out with Tamika," he sighed, glancing at the mentioned couple, "...and Philly Phil plans to go out with Madison!" he said, glancing at his classmate who already had a flower inside those enlaced fingers, and who also caught sight of him and gave a wave. Kam waved back idly, "And you... Lil'D! You... you have Kim! There are only seven of us here and I'm the excess!"

Lil'D chuckled. "Aw don't worry, man. You'll find someone..." he reassured, giving him another pat on the back.

"Settle down, little people," Sunny Bridges, the once superstar turned teacher, entered. Everyone returned to their proper seats promptly.

Before running along, Lil'D whispered to Kam, "Everything will turn out alright...". He left after doing so.

"I hope so..." he sighed.

Sunny introduced the topic of the day and continued to babble on for a good two minutes. Kam, meanwhile, grunted boredly. No one really knew that today will be unusual.

"Is this Art class?!" a shrill voice came down from the doorway. Everybody's heads swerved to the doorway. There, stood a girl, about twelve. She had a fair complexion, but not ivory, just right. She had chestnut brown hair, fixed with a small dark brown clip. She wore a long sleeved white polo with a chestnut brown sleeveless sweater on top of it. She wore a pair of khaki shorts that reached at the end of her knees. Her feet were covered with blue Chuck Taylor look alike shoes.

Sunny put on a sweet smile. "No my dear. This is Music class," he explained. "I think you had it wrong."

"Music class?! Ooh I_ love_ music!!" the girl exclaimed. "Oh and I'm a new student." She smiled sweetly. The smile seemed to have an effect on our dear Kam. When she smiled, Kam seemed to plaster on a small smile.

"Uh... okay..." Sunny said, stepping closer to the door. "You can join but I don't think you have an instrument with you. Just Art materials."

"Ooh!" the girl said. She started to dig in her mailman like shoulder bag filled with art materials. Finally, she took out her hand to reveal a dainty white recorder. "I have my recorder!" she exclaimed and started to dig in again and took out something again. "And my accordion!"

"How many things does that bag hold?" Sunny asked with curiosity. The girl shrugged innocently.

"I don't know... many?"

"Well then," Sunny began, motioning the girl to come in which she did. "Welcome to my class! I'm Sunny Bridges, your teacher."

The girl's eyes suddenly sparkled. "_The_ Sunny Bridges?!" she said, looking awed.

"Yeah. You know me?"

The girl shrugged. "No. I just heard you from people here in Atlanta. Anywho, hi, nice to meet you!"

"Uh... okay..." Sunny said, half amazed, half confused at the girl."To start off, what's your name, my dear?"

The girl posed herself properly. "My name is Sophia Katherine Claire Jacob. I'm twelve and I came from..." she trailed off and then shrugged. "...I forgot. Anywho, what's next?"

Sunny was now wholefully confused. "Uhm... Ms. Jacob. What do you want us to call you? Sophie? Kat? Clari? Clara? Or your whole name?" he asked.

The girl cringed from hearing those names. "No!" she exclaimed.

"What then?" Lil'D started. "It's not like we can't call you by a name."

Before saying anything, she took a gulp of air then exhaled. "Sorry, asthma," she excused. Hearing this, Kam gasped a little to himself. "Okay, you can call me Sketch. Sketch Jacob."

"Well, Sketch," Sunny said. "I'll just go to Principal Luna and switch you from Art class to Music class, behave while I'm gone." At that, Sunny left.

Before going to a vacant seat, Sketch was stopped by the class. First with Lil'D.

"'Sup! I'm Lil'D! I play the drums!" Lil'D said proudly. "and I officially decide for the class!"

"H-hi, Lil'D..." Sketch said, trying to get out of the way. "...May I please transfer to my seat now?" Giving way, Sketch paced fastly but suddenly bumping into someone.

"I'm Philly Phil!" the weirdly dressed curly redhead said. "Nice to meet you..."

She just smiled and went away. Her destination was at the back. There was an empty seat there._A little further..._ she always thought. On the way, she was always blocked and drowned by introductions, as the following:

"'Sup! I'm Tamika. Tamika Jones. You better not make me mad or else." (She was scared at this and just nodded)

"Hi! I'm Madison! I play the violin! And I'm super glad to have you! Now where were you from again?" (Sketch sighed and smiled. She said she forgot where her last place was. She also commented that she liked the violin too)

"Hey, Sketch! I'm Kim Chin. Nice to have you in the class!" (Sketch just smiled then nodded.)

"Hey y'all! I'm Edward Phillip James Lawrence III! You can call me Eddie. I'm rich." (She sighed and smiled then went away)

After long minutes of introduction and dodging, Sketch finally sat down on the empty desk. She thought she would be alone at the back but suddenly noticed a kinky eyed boy about her age. As far as she knows, she hasn't met him.

Kam realized that she was two feet away from him. _Awkward..._ he thought. He looked outside the window to get his mind off her.

Sketch decided to introduce herself in case he hasn't heard her the first time.

"Hi." A voice interrupted his wandering thoughts. The shambles of ideas in his mind started to get back into place, which was bad news. Kam glanced at her.

"Hey."

"What's your name?" Sketch asked.

"Kam. Kam Chin." He didn't dare to look at her.

"I'm--"

"Sketch. I know." He still tried to prevent eye contact.

"You look like the Chinese girl a while ago..." she stated.

"She's my twin sister."

"Cool! I always wanted a twin!" she cheered.

"Okay..." he jeered.

"A-are you mad at me or sumthin'? You know, we could work it out..." Sketch stated.

_Oh no..._ Kam thought. _She thinks I'm mad at her..._ "Could we please talk later?!" Kam sneered. "I'm concentrating on something!! So please, keep quiet!!"

Sketch was taken aback. She's so new in this school that she didn't want to have any enemies yet. "Oh..." she mumbled. She slumped in her seat, about to cry but she couldn't let tears get out. Not yet. Not on the first day.

Kam mentally slapped himself. _Stupid Kam!! Why did you do this to her!! She was just being friendly!!_ he scolded himself. _That's it! I'm going to fix this tomorrow. _He could not let himself fix this now... or today. She still might think that he's mad at her, he thought.

Little did he know that that happening will etch in Sketch's mind and heart forever...

* * *

**Okay... first fanfic... I hope you like it... though it isn't understandable. Is it? Please do answer. Please R&R. And do not flame me please... Sketch is my OC. I think it would be a KamOC. Please do correct me... Oh and could somebody please explain what Kim and Kam's father is like? Thanks...**


	2. When She Cries

**Second chapter... please review... and I hope you like it.**

* * *

**When She Cries**

Several days have past, several sounds of the bell have passed through her ears, several times she was left alone in the room came by, still she was upset. Every dismissal time, she would let the others pass through the door. She befriended Madison and Kim already and their concern didn't bother her. Every time they saw her sitting on her lone desk, they would invite her for a walk home. She would deny.

Everyday, it was a circle. She would enter the room, never look at her seatmate, have classes, lunch alone, classes again and wait alone. At the end of the day, she would cry for a while. She didn't know why. Who does, actually?

No one knew that it was Kam's fault. Kam tried to make it better, but always ended up in shambles. Kam was greatly affected.

"Are you sure, Sketch?" Kim asked, once again. "You've been alone here for four days already..."

"I'm sure Kim," Sketch reassured. Her sad eyes desperately wanted to cry now. "You go ahead. My dad'll pick me up."

"Okay," Kim said, leaving. "Bye..."

"Bye."

Alone. Again.

Tears. They're starting to roll down again.

Outside. Kam waited patiently.

Sketch. She quickly grabbed her bag and cried on it.

A sigh. Kam did this and gave up.

Hallway. Down he would go. Forgetting the girl for a while.

Her eyes watered, they would roll down and the bag would absorb it. She never cared if anyone could see her.

"Sketch?" a grown voice called out. Sketch looked up immediately and wiped her tears. And now, she cared. Talk about picking the wrong time to cry. In front of a teacher!

"Baby girl, what are 'ya doin' cryin' there?" Sunny asked.

The rolling beads of water were too stubborn to stop. She wiped them quickly with her wrist. "Sir..." she croaked.

"No, no, call me Sunny..." Sunny said, walking to her desk and finally sitting himself down. "Come here, Sketch dear," he coaxed. "Now, would you mind tellin' 'yo teacher what's wrong?"

Sketch glomped him. The strong force Sketch exerted was so strong that Sunny said an "oof!" She had scrunched him up real tight that he almost said the words hoarsely. "There there..."

Sketch let go of him and cried more. "I... I couldn't handle it Sunny..." Sketch said. "S...someone... got mad at... me...(sniff)... and I don't know why...I... I've been raised... (sniff)... by people... who say... people... are... (sniff)... good..." She continued to cry.

Sunny was astonished. Someone? In his class? No way... Sunny wrapped his arms around the weeping girl. "Now now..." was all he could say. He could not ask her for names, knowing that every one of them was good natured.

After a moment of crying, Sketch straightened herself up. "S-Sunny..." she mumbled.

"Yes?"

"I want to move back to Art class!"

* * *

**It was short. I know... but I have to keep the suspense for now... hope someone reviews...:) Take care guys!**


	3. Sweet Sorry

**Bored... here's the next chapter.**

* * *

**Sweet Sorry**

"What?!" Sunny's voiced came in a high almost squeeky sound. "Sketch, don't... please..."

"Please..." Sketch pleaded. More tears shot out.

"Sketch, I can't afford to lose you... you... you have many friends already... Kim, Madison... Kam..."

"That's the point!" Sketch hoarsely screeched. "Kam... he... he's..."

Sunny wrapped her in a tight embrace, just like a father would do. "You don't have to tell how Kam hurt you... I'll just listen to your need for this time..." Sketch, crying, just nodded. "Ssh..." Sunny chided.

Unbeknownst to them, Kim was outside, spying. Every inch, every second, every word passed through her ear, and stuck in her brain. One thing's for sure, the reason was only one word, name actually: **KAM**. Kim ran away quietly and headed for the door.

Sketch wiped her eyes, and tried to make her tears lesser and lesser. "Here's the deal," Sunny said. "Next Monday, you can have half of the day for Art and the other half for my class. If you already made up your mind, you can tell me at the end of the day..." Sketch held her bag as the sound of a beeping car rang.

"I will..." Sketch hoarsely said. "Thank you, Mr. Bridges..."

He smiled a small smile. "Call me Sunny." As she left, Sunny sighed sadly.

* * *

"KAAAAAAAAAAM!!" Kim roared. She climbed the staircase and marched to Kam's room. "KAAAAAAAAAAM!!" she once roared again. She banged the door close, looking angrier than ever.

Kam looked at her from his computer. "What pissed you?" Kam simply said.

"YOU!!" Kim said, pointing a finger at him and angrily marched up to him.

"ME?!"

"Yeah! You! I may not know what you did to Sketch but one thing's for sure!! You caused her to go back to Art class!!"

"She's moving back to Art class?!" Kam countered.

"Yeah!! Thank you, Kam!!" Kim screamed sarcastically. "Thank you!!"

"I haven't done anything to Sketch!!"

"Liar!!"

"I am not!"

"It's all _your_ fault!! You better fix this by Monday or else I will tell everybody about what you did!" Kim reassured aggressively then marched out of the room.

Kam looked at the path that Kim once passed through. He sighed and banged his head on the table. He then looked at the neatly placed red card on the table. "What am I going to do now...?"

* * *

Monday...

"Oh I can't wait for Sketch to arrive!!" Madison cheered. Her usual happy mood seemed to cover the growing darkness that will soon arrive.

"That's if..." Kim said, turning to Kam, glaring. "...she's coming..."

"What do you mean she's not coming?!" Madison questioned in a high pitched manner she got used of.

"Come on, Madison," Lil'D said. "Kim's just pulling your leg."

"My leg?" Madison asked. "She ain't pulling my leg!!"

"Uuh, Madison," Philly Phil went on. "It's an _idiom_."

"Oooh... you mean the one who is dumb and stuff?"

"Madison," Eddie came. "That's _idiot_."

"Oooh!! (giggles) My bad!"

Just then, footsteps pounded into the Music room. It only indicated one thing: Sunny was here. They scrambled up to their seats quickly to pay respect.

Sunny entered the room like it was just normal. Like nothing happened last Friday. It was as if he didn't notice one student missing. "Good morning, class," was Sunny's usual greeting.

"Good morning Sunny!" the chorus went out.

"Alright, let's do an attendance check!" Sunny came. He was already lifting the attendance sheet and a pencil when his sharp eyes caught Madison's raising hand. He sighed at this and put down the things. He leaned on his table to look at the class, then at Madison.

"Yes Madison?"

"Uhm, excuse me," Madison's innocent voice executed. "but... Sketch is not here yet."

Sunny sighed once again and supported his sitting figure on his desk. "Class," his voice lowered. "... Sketch is not coming today..." The mood in the class changed.

"That _seems_ to be a surprise," Kim said, putting her elbows on her desk and took a chance to glare at his brother. She did this sarcastically.

Noting the tone, Sunny took a glance at the young Asian girl. "You seem to know about the issue as well as I do, Kim..." he said. Kim looked at Sunny suddenly. "...why don't you come up here and tell us what's going on." He still took care of that caring voice which made Kim a little queezy.

"Uuh..."

"Don't worry," Sunny reassured. "We won't bite."

Kim uneasily stepped up in front of the class. "Uuh... you see, I..." Kim's voice died off. "...I kinda... overheard you and Sketch talking. It was about... Sketch... she wanted to go back to Art Class but you didn't want to... so... you decided that she will take half of the class this morning and half of this class this afternoon."

Sunny smiled, knowing she was telling the bare truth. "What do you think that made Sketch so unhappy, Kim?" he asked while putting his hands on her little shoulders.

"Uuh..." Kim said. "I think it was..." her voice, saddened at first, became angered little by little and glared at her brother. "...Kam."

The whole class gasped then looked at Kam, angrily.

"You did all of this?!" Lil'D bellowed.

"But I---"

"Why'd do this for, Kam?!" Tamika demanded.

"I wasn't---"

"Do you hate Sketch so much, Kam?" Eddie asked, but not angrily.

"No I--"

"But why did you do that?" Philly Phil asked.

"Look, I---"

"Kam... why?" Madison asked, confusion etched all over her.

"I never---"

"HE HATED SKETCH!!" Kim spat.

"I don't!!"

"Why I never... Kam, what did Sketch do to deserve this?!" Lil'D flared.

"Nothing!! I just--"

"Why Kam?!"

"Why?!"

_Why?! Why?! Why?! Kam! Kam! Why Kam?! Why?!_

Chaos brewed up in the class, everybody started shouting at the poor boy. Kam tightened his eyes shut, he held on his head, keeping it from blowing up inside due to the noises that barricaded and bombarded him.

"Class, class, CLASS!!" Sunny shouted amongst the noises. Everybody became quiet. "Stop it right now!! Don't jump into conclusions just yet!!" Kam let go of his protective state and looked at his teacher teary-eyed.

"Now," Sunny said, calmly. "Go outside, let me have a private talk to Kam here." The whole class got up from their seats and marched to the door, whispering.

Sunny looked at the marching figures passing through the door. He listened for their little footsteps until he could hear no more. Sunny looked at the scrunched up little boy on the desk and approached him.

Kam had his head on his circled arms, crying. Mumbling some words that came out muffled. "Kam..." Sunny said, shushing the boy."...Kam, Kam. It's okay, ssssssh... it's okay... Sunny's here."

"I-I'm really sorry...S-Sunny..." Kam said, wiping the salt tasted tears with his sleeve. "I-I didn't... mean...t-to..."

"Sssh..." Sunny said, massaging the boy's back. "Just tell me... what happened to Sketch?"

Tears ran down his pale face. "It's...it's just th-that..." Kam stammered. "I-I didn't know h-how to... to react to Sk-Sketch..."

"Why...?" Sunny asked.

"I-I..." Kam stuttered. Sunny realized that it would be hard for Kam to discuss the reason in between tears. He decided to shush him for a while.

"Wait, Kam..." Sunny said. "comfort yourself for a while... then we'll talk about it..."

Moments later, after cups of water and tissue, Kam's peaceful side returned. His cheeks were still tearstained but he was better. His heart rate slowed down, his breathing returned to normal.

"You want to talk about it now?" Sunny asked.

"It's complicated..." Kam said quietly.

"Things are _always_ complicated..." Sunny stated. "I might just solve yours easily..."

"Well, do you..." Kam mumbled. "...do you ever get that feeling that you don't know how to react so you let out a different reaction instead?"

"Sometimes, Kam."

"It's like that... I... I kinda... you know..."

"You liked Sketch but it turned out that you saddened her so much?"

"Yes."

"That's quite simple, Kam."

"I don't know if it's simple or not."

"Just apologize."

Kam's eyes widened. "Apologize?" he asked.

"It always works..." Sunny said, smiling.

"Thank you, Sunny."

"Always, Kam." Sunny closed his eyes and smiled. He seemed to know what's going to happen next.

A small knock came. Three times, in a pattern. He had closed the door earlier so they couldn't hear them talking. "This might just be your chance, Kam."

Kam couldn't take in the words Sunny threw at him. He couldn't understand. Sunny just packed his paper works inside his drawer. Sunny opened the door and revealed Sketch.

"Good morning, Sketch" Sunny said, raising his hat a little. He went outside to get his lunch.

"Good morning, Sunny" Sketch responded. She closed the door gently and shocked herself at a sight.

Kam was there, sitting, not moving. Sketch quickly opened the door so she could run herself away. Kam just looked at the girl.

Sketch was, fortunately, frozen at another thing she saw. Never before had she seen her foe's face stained by tears. She gently closed the door and went closer to Kam.

"A-are you... okay?" Sketch asked. Her fear was slowly fading away, replacing it by concern and bravery towards the boy. She was standing before Kam's desk, looking down on him.

Kam felt silent, unsure of what to do, unsure of what to say. He mumbled then grunted. Sketch remained the same. He looked up to her then stood.

He was now of the same level as her. Silence sliced between the two. Neither of them talked. They just looked into each other. Sketch's focus was on the boy's tear-stained cheeks; Kam's was on her eyes. Kam's thoughts were vanquished within his brain, leaving no trace, no sign. It was empty.

"Kam..." Sketch began. "I--"

She was cut off. Not by a hand.

Not by a finger.

Not by anything else.

Except for a hug.

Kam tightened his grip around her shoulders. He began to cry. Tears once again flowed down, soaking the girl's top.

Sketch's mind erased. She forgot everything. She forgot that she was supposed to be scared of this certain boy who was hugging him now. She forgot all her worries. Nothing went and stayed in her mind. Suddenly, a pink tint ran over her face. Heat accumulated at her cheeks. Was this because of this boy? Must be.

She started to unconsciously hug him back. The tears that were always there for her shot out. But they were changed into something more. Those weren't the same tears that flooded her. No. Those were sour and bitter woeful tears. This time, these were tears... of joy.

As if reading his mind, Sketch tighted her hold onto him too. She smiled and closed her eyes, letting herself relax from all the incidents. She let herself relieve from all the pain, vanquish all the bitter memories and replace it with... sweet forgiveness, renewal of friendship. Nothing else was spoken of except for three words:

"I forgive you..."

...And one name:

"...Kam."

* * *

**o.O Wow!! That was... long!! O.o I cannot believe that I can actually write that long... but the heck!! I must confess that though this was long, I took almost A LOT of your time guys... sorry... hehehe. Sorry for taking so long. Here 'ya go!! This goes for all the people who wanted and waited and waited for Kam to say sorry.**

**Hey!! Not the end of the story... yet. More will come!! This one for now... bye!!**


	4. Upon Partnership Comes Jealousy I

**Now that the periodicals are long gone and everything goes lightweight on my shoulders, let's start with chapter four! YEYZ!**

* * *

**Upon Partnership Comes Jealousy I: Envy**

Everything was quiet in the class. They all sat there patiently, waiting for the results. Some were too quiet so they could eavesdrop on the conversation. A bead of sweat trickled down Kam's temple. Oh how eager was the class on finding out the outcome.

"If she decides to go back to Art class, this is all your fault, Kam!" Kim whispered harshly to her twin brother. She was suddenly bombarded with shushing sounds.

Everybody was completely still. Nothing sprewed up in the air. Some were biting their lower lip in vain. Some hearts started to beat rapidly against their own chests. Some let themselves exhale then relax. But these actions were distributed to each person except for one who had summed up all these actions. As usual, it would be our dear Kam.

Voices were heard outside. Four of them to be exact. They were pretty darned sure which belongs to who. These voices were so faint that Philly Phil leaned against the wall to hear it but ended up scrambled on the floor which earned shushing sounds too.

Finally, the words were concluded. "Okay"'s were heard and footsteps were heard. Two were walking away while the other two entered the Music room.

Sunny walked up at the front while Sketch took the aisle and sat down beside Kam.

Lil'D gulped. "So..." he started nervously. "...what's it gonna be, Sunny?"

"Sketch..." Sunny started. He held on his hat and lowered it. Pouts were already seen on each face in the class. Just then, the most unexpected thing happened: Sunny smiled. "...is staying" he finalized.

The heavily carved pouts were not so hard to extinguish. Smiles emerged from their faces. Shouts, hoots and cheers were heard in the class. Kim ran up to hug Kam tightly which caused Kam the lack of air. Madison started skipping towards Sketch, grabbed her hands and started dancing in circles. Sketch bemused herself at this. More cheers spurred up in the air.

"A'right, a'right, class. Settle down, settle down," Sunny said, calming down the now euphoric class. Little by little the class settled down. "Okay, class. Sketch, glad to have you back..." Sketch nodded and smiled a small smile. "...now class. Today, we're going to discuss the importance of..." Sunny said, while grabbing a piece of white chalk and started to write on the vacant chalkboard."...partnership."

The students looked at each other. "Now, as an activity, you're going to be paired up," Sunny said as he drew out a bowl. Inside the clear glass fishbowl, strips of paper were accumulated in there. "This will be a boy-girl activity. The boys will pick from this fishbowl."

Madison's hand shot up another time. "Yes Madison?"

"What happened to the fish that was once in there?" she asked innocently. Somewhat, she remembered having a fish in there.

"Uum... you see..." Sunny started.

_Flashback_

_Sunny placed a fishbowl by a window, which he didn't think would be overly stupid. When he left, a cat climbed up the nearest tree and ate the fish._

_Sunny just came back, shocking at the empty fishbowl._

_End flashback_

"That was disturbing..." Philly Phil stated. You could've sworn that he was twitching beneath those goggles.

"Okay, going on," Sunny said, shaking the bowl. "Boys pick. Eddie, you go first."

Eddie walked down the aisle, nervousness wrecking the last of him, fingers crossed, chanting what seemed to be "hope it's Tamika, hope it's Tamika..." Eddie slipped his hand through the cold rim and ruffled his hand among the strips. When he ruffled enough, he decided to grab the nearest paper and shove it out.

"Hope it's Tamika... hope it's Tamika..." Eddie said, while opening one eye and looking dumbly at the paper. "TAMIKA!"

"Oh great..." Tamika said, resting her face on her fist.

Eddie went back to his seat, raising the paper in victory, prancing about. "Okay, Philly Phil, your turn..." Sunny said, shaking the remaining pieces.

Philly Phil looked down on the bowl and grabbed a paper. "Madison," he simply stated. He was about to return when the tightest grip he could've imagined came to him.

"BUDDY!" Madison squeeled.

"Okay Kam," Sunny said, nodding at the boy. Kam gulped, nervousness started to wreck into him, tearing him little by little. Sweat beads ran down his face. Kam looked at Sketch, who just gave a small nod.

He shot up, walking down the aisle, as nervousness destroyed him piece by piece. He hoped that he would be as lucky as Eddie. Kam started to push his hand in, shuffling through the two pieces of paper. He started to take out the nearest paper that touched his finger. He brought it out then gulped a huge amount. He only wanted one girl to be his partner and that girl would be...

"KIM!" Kam shrieked.

"WHAT!" Kim shrieked back.

"Okay," Sunny said, putting the bowl away and looking at Lil'D. "Lil'D, your partner would be Sketch."

As Sunny said those words, the same words stabbed into Kam. He stared enviously at Lil'D, wishing he would be this boy. This lucky boy... this, this...

"Kam?" Sketch's words pierced into his ear. "Kam? Kam? Hellooooo!"

Kam snapped out, looking around him. Then looking at the girl beside him. "Huh?" was all he could say.

"It's time for lunch, you've been staring at nothing for the past thirty minutes," Sketch stated. "Okay... what's on your mind?"

"My mind? My mind?" Kam repeated like an echo would do. "There's nothing going on in my mind!" He panicked. 

"Okaaaaay..." Sketch sighed. "I'm going... see 'ya later!" She skipped away to the door, carrying her sketchpad away with her. Kam just shot a lazy wave at the path she once took.

Poor Kam.

* * *

**Uuuh... yeah... there you go... for a while... just a cliffhanger for you to hold on guys! Bye for now!**


	5. Upon Partnership Comes Jealousy II

**Hmm... still bored... too bored to update some stories I've missed. Going on...**

* * *

**Upon Partnership Comes Jealousy II: Dreaming**

Kam walked down those bare halls, thinking deeply of his fate. _Fate can be really cruel!_ Kam thought. But then, seeing that he can do nothing about it, he just sighed. As he stared blankly ahead, he saw a figure. It was a girl's figure, holding something... square?

As he got closer, he came to see that the figure was familiar. It was Sketch's. "Sketch?" Kam called out, hoping, at the same time, not hoping that she would hear him.

"Kam?" Sketch called back. _Oh great, she heard me..._ was the only sentence that filled up Kam's vacant brain. "What are you doing here so early?" she asked.

"Stuff..." Kam replied dumbly. "Say," he said in a suggestive voice. "do you want to me to accompany you to the classroom?"

Sketch shot out a heartwarming, comfortable smile. "Sure!" she replied. "I was just going to the entrance to see if I had someone to talk to."

"You got him right here now," Kam let out dumbly. He didn't know why he said that but it felt so comfortable. Kam was nervous now on how to react to Sketch's reaction. But she only let out a giggle.

As response, she pivoted on her heels and walked with Kam to the room. It was one of those kind of silence that ripped them apart: deafening and suspensing. Sketch, who was once hugging the square thing that she held, placed it her right arm. Kam saw her vacant left hand, dangling about. He clearly knew that he shouldn't be doing what he was thinking of doing. They might get caught, he reminded himself. Yet, without thinking, he slowly enlaced his paler hand around her hand. Sketch looked at the now tangled fingers and smiled at her companion who was looking away. Though the look may be away from her, she saw those familiar redness that hugged his exposed cheek.

Seeing this, Sketch giggled, Kam looked at her. The lack of words just made poor Kam tear into pieces. Oh how he wanted to hear her voice say, or at least whisper, the three words he wanted to hear. He wanted to let go of those three words or more from his mouth, or should it be heart?

They reached the room, still hand in hand, never minding the bombardments of comments since no one is around from the class at this point of time. Although some people from other classes came early too.

They reached their desks but never sat there. No one wondered why, because their minds were occupied. Sketch layed down the square thing earlier and looked into her only companion's eyes. She sighed. Then Kam did.

"Sketch..." Kam started. "I always wanted to tell you this but--"

Just like on queue, he was stopped. But not the usual shush material, it was a kiss. A soft passionate one. She went apart to breathe. She just smiled at the now steaming Kam. "I'm sorry," was all Sketch could say. "...It was just--"

Then this time, Kam stopped her, returning the passionate yet soft kiss she just gave him. Sketch started to kiss back, and every minute of it, it grew more passionate and hard. He started to place his hands placed on her still unshaped hips, her hands were enlaced around his neck. It was one moment that he could not let it go away.

But then, Sketch broke it again.

"Kam, what are we doing?" she asked innocently while smiling.

Kam smiled back. "What our hearts have been telling us to do for a long, long time."

"Wait..." Sketch paused yet again. "Kam..."

_Kam..._

_Kam... _

_Kam!_

_KAM!_

After series of unsuccesful shouts, Kam finally woke up. His head jolted from his encircled arms. His vision was blurry from all the sleeping. He brushed his eyes slowly and fixed his gaze upon a girl. "Skeeeeeetch?" Kam purred like a drunkard.

Sketch sighed. "I found you asleep here in the classroom..." Sketch said, taking a seat. "...I heard you mumbling." Sketch looked at the chalkboard then shrugged. "I guess you've been having a bad dream... so I figured to wake you up."

Kam was left dumbfounded. _All those holding hands and kissing were just a dream!_ his mind screamed. "Wait," Kam hollered. Sketch swerved her head to his direction. "Where were you before I woke up?"

Sketch placed a rectangular object beside her, then took off her bag, thinking. "Hmmm..." Sketch recalled. "I was... in our family car... then here at school... walking then found you here." She sat down. "Why'd you ask? And why were you so early?"

"Nothing..." Kam summed up all the answers for those two questions. He was now at a point of confusion. He was relieved that it was all a dream but at the same time, he wasn't so glad about it... which one really was it?

Kam fidgeted. He hardly can make up his mind. To be sure, he let his mind rest for a while and think positive. He believed that he can breeze through the day without anything to set him of.

Or so he believed...

* * *

**Wow... sorry about that short story... I've got a knack of suspensing people. Sorry about that... make-out session... hey! At least it was a dream! (tries to dodge more tomatoes) I'm sorry! I'm sorry!**

**Not the actual climax of the chapter series... I need more time to collect my thoughts... and don't you please dare to throw tomatoes at me! Please! I beg you! (dodges one tomato) HEY!**

**This might take a while...**


	6. Upon Partnership Comes Jealousy III

**Sorry about the long term out-ness... whatever you call that...(sigh) going on...**

* * *

**Upon Partnership Comes Jealousy III: Cruel Fate**

After the coming of the ambitious dream that morning, Kam couldn't help but look at Sketch all the time. Poor boy, he didn't know how his heart ached for that attention from her. It was the day of the presentation of the said activity. And all that time, Kam's attention wasn't on the reporters but on the girl his heart searched all the time.

Sketch caught his eye and smiled at him. Kam snapped out and clumsily smiled back as the familiar redness came back.

"Sketch" Sunny called at her. Sketch looked at him. "You're turn."

She took the rectangular object and looked at Kam, who mouthed out the phrase: "Good luck." Inside her, her heart jumped at that. And she was glad of it.

She let out a sigh of nervousness and walked up to the front. Her partner, Lil'D, was already there. She looked at the class then gulped. "Uh... hi..." Sketch started. "Well, the... activity... is--was... is... uh..."

Suddenly, the thing that most bugged Kam started to happen and it made him twitch. He was kind of over-reacting with it when Lil'D pulled Sketch closer to him and whispered. Kam's fists turned into tight balls that looked like it was going to ignite any minute now. Lil'D then let go of her and came in front of her.

"Hey y'all!!" he started. "As you all know, I'm Lil'D and here's my partner, Sketch. Now, the activity that Sunny threw at us is like gettin' to know 'yo partner. Show 'em Sketch!"

Sketch stepped forward and opened the rectangular object. A canvas was brought out and all over it was a beautiful painting. "Actually," Sketch started. "We did this together." Kam tightened his fists tighter than before after hearing the word "together." "And it also shows what we've known about each other." (A/N: I couldn't actually think of what the painting would look like so you can imagine your own, please.)

The class feasted their eyes on it with awe. Except for Kam who didn't even really bother to see it at all. Sunny started to applaud. "Very nice, very nice," Sunny said, smiling. "Okay, now that's for activity one, let's have activity two!"

"Aaw... maaaan..." the class moaned.

Again, Sunny took out a bowl, with papers on it. "This, again, will be a boy-girl activity," Sunny said, shaking the contents. "Girls pick. Kim, you go first."

Kim walked down the aisle and slipped her hand inside the glass bowl. She was scouring through the contents and finally came up with a strip of paper. "Eddie," she read.

"NOOOOOOOOO!!" a shout was heard. Everybody looked at the young rich boy, squirming at the floor. "TAMIKA!!"

"Good thinking!" Sunny said, "Tamika! Your turn."

As the young tough girl named Tamika walked down the aisle, she grumbled under her breath which was absolutely a rant about Eddie being over-reacting. She shuffled quickly and took out a strip. "Kam."

"WHAT?!" Kam gasped. _Not again!!_ Kam screamed his head.

"Okay," Sunny said, taking the bowl to himself. "Sketch, your turn."

Sketch just jumped up from her seat and quickly took out a parchment from the bowl. She looked at the paper and read, "Lil'D."

_WHAT?!_ Kam again screamed in his head. His mind again started to rant about Sketch and Lil'D being partners again.

"Interesting..." Sunny said, nodding his head. "Which leaves Madison with Philly Phil again."

Once again, Madison wrapped Phil in a tight viper hug while screeching out "BUDDY!!"

"What's the activity going to be?" Tamika asked.

"Well," Sunny started. "It actually is an outdoor activity--"

"MAAAAN!!" the class moaned.

Sunny got a _little_ frustrated at this and placed his hands on his hips. "Are you going to let me finish?" he scolded, well... less than that actually.

"Yes, Sunny..." the class unisoned.

"Okay, as I was saying," Sunny said, calmly. "This is going to be an outdoor activity. We're going to camp outside. I'm not going to tell you what the actual activity is."

The class, again, groaned but Sunny decided to ignore their groans and such. "All you need to do is bring camping materials, by partner," Sunny continued. "Then come here tomorrow with the materials. Class dismissed."

The class, one by one, got up and started to walk away. The bell had rung already, which was time for dismissal.

Today, for Kam Chin, he decided to walk with Sketch in going home. Deep inside, he was hesitant. Little voices in his mind started to go on and on and on, distracting him on his actions. He wanted to push them aside, but he couldn't. He wanted to scream at them which was logically impossible. Instead, he clutched on his head and growled.

"That's it!!" Kam whispered in frustration. "I am going to ask Sketch to walk home and no one's going to stop me!!"

As he was about to reach to her, a figure, a male figure blocked his desire. It was Lil'D. He tried to eavesdrop on their conversation. But all he could hear are blurry sentences and some were not. But he kept trying until he extracted a piece of the conversation:

"How about we talk this along the way instead."

"Sure!"

_Great! Just great!!_ Kam thought. Lil'D had already asked her and there was nothing he could do about it.

"And just when I thought that nobody could stop me..."

* * *

**Okay... so I'm really ****really**** sorry about not updating!! I really am!! I'm sorry!!**

**Getting on, I'm sorry I couldn't update for the next two weeks, my family and I are going south by car. So that leaves almost ALL my stories dangling... I'll really try to update by the time I get home!! I will, promise!!**


	7. Upon Partnership Comes Jealousy IV

**Next installment of Kam's Valentine... hope you enjoy!!.**

**

* * *

Upon Partnership Comes Jealousy IV: An Unexpected Save**

"Okay," Sunny started. "Everybody here?"

"Yes Sunny" the class responded.

Today was activity number two for the Music class. It was a bright, sunny, warm Wednesday morning and the class was out of school for it was an outdoor activity. Actually, they were in a forest near the mountains. Everybody had their partners in hand and _almost_ everybody has their minds set on the activity... except for Kam. His was at the clouds, ever wondering freely and thinking about good times with Sketch and how his envy towards _him_ was growing ever.

"Kam!" a harsh whisper was released in his ear that lead into cutting off the train of thoughts.

"Huh?" Kam said as he looked at his partner, Tamika.

"You got what Sunny said?"

"Uuh... yeah... find instruments... survive with partner..."

Tamika frowned. "Good," she said as she crossed her arms. "We better need 'yo smart brain to keep workin' 'cause I wanna bag me an activity!!"

"And a good grade..." Kam reminded as his face started to unnoticeably scrunch into a frown.

"Whatever..." Tamika whispered back.

"Okay, now," Sunny said, as he took out a red flaglet. "On 'yo marks... get set... GO!" he shouted as he swished the flaglet. The class was now starting to zip off to the mountains, trying to find their instruments as partners.

"Where are we going?!" Kam asked at his partner.

"Findin' our instruments, what does it look like to you?!" Tamika retorted back as she kept dragging a powerless Kam.

Meanwhile, at Lil'D's side, they were doing good though not finding any instrument yet.

"Are you sure these mountains are safe, Lil'D?" Sketch asked as she trailed behind a very sure and proud Lil'D.

"Heck yeah... I've been here before..." Lil'D said placing one foot over the other as they followed a path in the mountains. After some moments of silence between the two, Lil'D stopped and looked around for a while. Their views were nothing but trees and bushes and a dusty path. "Splitting up would be a great idea. You take this road and I'll go that way..." he announced as he slowly disappeared into the bushes.

Sketch just shrugged and continued down the road. But soon enough she found herself in big trouble:

Her searching eyes met a rocky side of the mountain with the road curving to her left. She remained calm but a stone was out of her sight and she accidentally tripped on it. Her body thumped hard on the ground causing some small and medium but heavy rocks to fall which one of them landed on her right ankle.

"AH!!" she screamed in pain. She tried to reach her ankle but was in deep pain to do it. And as you know very well, the falling of some rocks might lead into a rock slide... and which to tell you, it did turn into a rock slide.

Rumbling started to occur as Sketch looked straight forward. Large boulders started to roll down the mountain. Her mind went crazy as one was rolling towards her. She wanted to scream, but was in deep shock to do so. She wanted to reach the stone that pinned her ankle to the ground and take it off as quickly as possible but with the same reasons to not to do so.

Going back to Kam and Tamika's side, they were looking for their instruments in the bushes, which was Kam's idea.

As Kam was scurrying through the bushes, she heard a female voice...

_"AH!!_"

...and it was familiar. Too familiar.

Kam stopped and searched for the voice. Just then, he heard rumbling. "Tamika..." Kam called out. "...did you hear that?"

"Hear what?" Tamika asked from the bushes. "I ain't hearin' anything!!"

Kam looked at his partner who was still looking in the bushes. Kam shrugged the thought of his partner as he ran towards a direction that he didn't even bother to analyze.

"Yo Kam!!" Tamika said, popping out of the bushes, with a guitar in hand. "I found mine!! KAM!!"

Kam didn't bother the sound of his partner. He just ran until he found a path at the end of some bushes. And then and there, he thought his eyes decieved him for a moment but no deception was there for it was true. There on the path, a stupefied young brunette with a stone on her ankle was lying there, looking at somewhere. He traced the path of the girl's vision and found rolling boulders, heading towards her.

Taking no time to think, Kam sprung into action. "Sketch!!" Kam shouted as he ran towards the girl.

Sketch looked at where the voice came from and found Kam, an unexpected person, next to her. Kam struggled to pull off the huge rock on her right foot and successfully managed to do so.

The boulder was nearing them. Kam looked at the boulder then at the girl. He pushed Sketch to the other direction as he jumped into the same direction.

Dust filled the air as the boulders passed by. It didn't take long for them to pass by and for the dust to clear.

After some moments, the dust was long gone. Kam and Sketch still had their eyes closed. Slowly, both started to open their eyes. Their eyesights were still a little blurry and it made it hard to decipher on what was going on. Soon, both had found themselves into one big issue:

They were lying sideways, Kam holding Sketch close to him... their lips... attached to one's.

Kam and Sketch both looked at what they were doing and broke the kiss apart. They backed away from each other and panted.

_Did that just happen or was it a dream?_ was on each other's minds.

"I..." Kam started. "...didn't mean to!!"

Sketch was wide eyed. "You didn't... I know..." she started which made Kam a little better.

Silence was once again filling the air. Tension began building up. So did blushes...

"Kam..." Sketch began, still having no eye contact. "...I... oh! I'm such a clumsy person..."

Kam was confused at what she said. He looked at her direction but she wasn't still looking at him.

"...if I never would have been clumsy..." she continued. "... you wouldn't be in this mess..."

"Oh..." Kam began, crossing his arms at his chest. "No 'thank you' 's?!"

She was startled. Yes, she did forget a thank you. But she found no way to say it so or how to do it... still, she found herself lifting a hand towards the boys face, successfully caressing his skin, holding his face and bringing it forth to her. Kam closed his eyes, got ready of what was going to happen. Sketch closed hers too as she started to inch towards his face too.

They were ready for the moment of their lives. Their lips were closing in...

...a little more...

...they were nearing there...

...closer...

...closer...

"Yo Sketch!!" a voice from no where filled the air.

...darn!! It was nearing there...

"Huh?" Sketch opened her eyes and brought her hand back to her and blushed.

Lil'D was back and had a recorder in hand. He came towards the sitting girl, while twirling the recorder in his hand like a baton. "Found it," he said.

She half-smiled. "Good," She tried to get up but found herself in great pain and that, kept her on the ground. "Ah...!"

"Sketch!" Lil'D said, sitting beside the injured girl. "You alright?"

Yes, Kam was there too, watching at how the boy he hated was tending to the girl of her dreams.

"Guess so..." she said she started to rub her ankle. "I just... tripped... and maybe sprained an ankle..." She tried her best to look okay.

"Good thing I brought this cast which I thought would be no use..." Lil'D said as he dropped his bag and scurried in. He found a roll of it and started to take off her right shoe.

Watching him doing that was making Kam sick.

As Lil'D was successful in taking it off, he started to cover her ankle in a cast. After doing so, he kept her shoe in his bag for safekeeping.

"I'll uh..." Kam muttered as he got up and brushed himself. "...go now... bye Sketch! Hope you get well!" he started to run away and return to his partner.

"Thanks Kam," Sketch smiled but soon faded away as his sillhouette faded away from her sight. Lil'D seemed to not mind it at all...

Inside Kam, anger, jealousy and hatred started to grow. He never thought that even though Kam reached far, Lil'D would go farther...

**

* * *

Ooh... sad ending of the chapter... sorry about not updating for so long, I've just returned from the province... so here's the second installment... **

**It's 2 AM here... and I have to go to sleep so sorry if that was a bit rushed. So bye!! . R&R**


End file.
